Safety Dance!
by One-Winged-Halfmoon
Summary: Des incohérences peuvent exister dans les univers et il le faut ! Tom Bombadil en fait partie, il est là, sans que nous sachions pourquoi. J.R.R Tolkien Sur ces belles paroles de notre illustre Seigneur des Ecrivains, accompagnez en musique, cette belle incohérence qui mènera le Mal en échec.


Safety Dance !

« Des incohérences peuvent exister dans les univers et il le faut ! Tom Bombadil en fait partie, il est là, sans que nous sachions pourquoi. » J.R.R Tolkien

Sur ces belles paroles de notre illustre Seigneur des Ecrivains, accompagnez en musique, cette belle incohérence qui mènera le Mal en échec.

Bonne lecture !

P.S petite pensée pour la pauvre Elina (de _Sauvetage Accidentel_ écrit par MonaIsla) qui, au stade de son aventure, doit prier pour que cette chose tombe en plein sur la face de Sephiroth !

**DISCLAIMER: **Rien ne m'appartient, Tom Bombadil est un personnage de l'œuvre de J.R.R Tolkien et les autres personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. La musique utilisée est de Man without Hats

-Je vous montrerai la Voie autant de fois qu'il le faudra, déclara Sephiroth victorieux auprès de Nuage de Ténèbres et de Kuja.

Cloud se tenait le derrière, ayant un sacré mal de chien… Djidane était couvert de suie après avoir essuyé toutes les boules élémentaires de feu de son frère et Tidus tremblait de frustration devant les « plantes carnivore » qui accompagnaient Nuage de Ténèbres. Les serviteurs de Spiritus les narguaient par leur merveilleuse victoire et commençaient déjà à s'en aller. Sephiroth se tourna vers Cloud et eut un grand sourire :

-J'espère que tu t'en souviendras de celle-là…

Puis, il partit, la tête haute et noble, aussi frimeur qu'un paon faisant la roue pour attirer l'attention de Madame. Cloud se frottait les fesses, encore engourdies par sa chute de plus… humiliantes… après avoir essayé d'esquiver l'attaque Octoslash. Manquerait plus qu'il eut le coccyx brisé ! Cette fois, oui la tête argentée ne l'avait pas loupé… !

ooo

-Vous vous êtes encore faits avoir, vous trois ? demanda Materia très contrariée

-Oh ça va… si vous n'êtes pas contente allez leur bottez le train vous-même, ronchonna Tidus.

-Je ne vous ai pas venir ici pour rien, tout de même ! Vous êtes des guerriers ! Cloud… redresse-toi un peu ! On dirait un vieillard, courbé de cette façon…

-Navré, mais je crois que je me suis bel et bien cassé quelque chose pour le coup…, fit-il d'une voix très grincheuse.

Materia secoua la tête et vit alors arriver Lightning, Shantotto et Terra… elle joignit ses mains autour de son sceptre les implora du regard :

-Dites-moi que vous en avez battu quelques-uns…

-C'est que…, commença Terra

Alors que Materia allait répliquer, un orage survint et surprit l'assemblée. Un rire démoniaque accompagna le déluge et la Gardienne de l'Harmonie se braqua : Spiritus venait se moquer d'elle !

-Eh bien ? On est dans les choux ? C'est quoi cette bande de bras-cassés ?

-Spiritus !

-Regarde un peu mon armée ! Elle est davantage plus futée que la tienne, c'est certain !

-C'est faux, Spiritus… ils ont un cœur noble, ce que tes larbins n'ont pas !

-Cesse de geindre enfin, je vais finir par en pleurer de rire…

Cloud essaya d'ignorer le regard bien salé de Sephiroth qui commençait à murmurer des moqueries sur l'état du blond à Ultimecia. Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, bien amusée par les propos scabreux de l'Ange à une Aile. Il l'entendit un « penses-tu que les Maisons de Retraites acceptent des jeunes vieux ? » ce qui fit redoubler les rires la Sorcière. Le Héros de Gaia serra du poing et tenta de se redresser… ce qui empira son cas et il remarqua Sephiroth plié de rire devant ses désespérantes tentatives… du moins le croyait-il en voyant les affaissements de ses épaules. Materia n'en supportait pas plus et croisa les bras :

-Bien ! Puisque certains de tes guerriers semblent vouloir rire, nous allons rire, Spiritus !

-Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Occupe-toi de tes loques nous verrons après !

-Tu verras bien ! Lorsqu'ils seront guéris, ramène tous tes guerriers sur les plaines désertes. Je t'y attendrai !

-Oh ? une humiliation de plus ! Mais c'est trop d'honneur, Materia !

Un nouveau rire et l'Entité du Chaos disparu. Elle était hors d'elle et toisa ses guerriers avec rage :

-Allez donc vous remettre sur pied, vite ! Nous ne devons pas perdre la face devant lui !

Dépités et démoralisés, les troupes s'en allèrent. Lightning et Terra aidaient Cloud à marcher, plaignant le pauvre Soldat d'avoir été le cœur des railleries entre Sephiroth et Ultimecia. Pour dire… ces deux-là avaient désormais un beau dossier sur lui et le lui ressortiraient c'était certain…

ooo

Une fois avoir couché Cloud qui poussait des plaintes de douleur, Terra rejoignit les autres guerriers. Le Guerrier de la Lumière se tenait le menton, avant de lever la tête vers la blonde :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a connu de meilleurs jours je le crains…, soupira-t-elle

-Je vois… bien, viens donc, j'ai organisé une réunion et nous devons tous être là.

La jeune femme approuva et accompagna l'homme en armure jusqu'à une grande pièce située dans la tour. Le silence était parfois interrompu par l'entretien des équipements et les murmures las. Tous étaient là, chacun dans leur coin, sans s'échanger le moindre regard, ni une quelconque parole. Il semblait que ce beau monde pensait aux mots de Spiritus et à leurs récentes défaites consécutives. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour en arriver-là…

Le Guerrier de la Lumière frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tous. Leurs yeux convergèrent vers lui, avec appréhension. Il inspira et commença :

-Nous avons connu des périodes difficiles. J'y consens... nous ne devons pas pour autant baisser les bras et les laisser avoir l'avantage.

-Ouais, ouais…, commença Noctis, et comment tu comptes faire, hein ?

-Ils se sont enhardis alors que notre force faiblit…, remarqua Ramza.

-Pourquoi selon-vous ? Parce qu'ils sont soudés. Certains ont tendance à soloter…, répliqua Bartz.

-Hey ! D'où tu te permets de dire ça toi ?! se braqua Tidus

-En commençant par toi ! railla Djidane. Toujours à vouloir être le meilleur et vouloir avoir le meilleur score !

-Au moins lui ne se lance pas dans des attaques suicides qui sont stupides, commenta Squall.

-Allons s'il vous plaît ! intervint Cecil, nous avons chacun nos qualités et nos défauts. Eux aussi. Nous les connaissons bien maintenant, mais hélas, nous nous focalisons sur leurs qualités… cherchons des talons d'Achille. Qui sait… ?

-Et comment ? demanda Vaan, on ne va quand même pas aller toquer à leur tour et leur demander ce que sont leurs points faibles… ils nous riraient au nez avant de nous mettre un coup de pied dans le train…

Tous se murèrent dans le silence et cherchaient désormais les points faibles de leurs adversaires. Certains fouillaient leurs mémoires, d'autre analysaient leurs façons de se battre pour trouver des failles.

Ce fut là qu'un Moogle entra dans la pièce, dansant comme jamais, il y avait de la joie dans ses mouvements et ses petites ailes s'agitaient, heureuses. Il semblait roucouler et valser… les guerriers le regardèrent intrigués… quand ils entendirent…

_Hey Dol ! Merry Dol ! Ring a dong dillo !_

_Ring a dong ! Hop along ! Fal lal the willow !_

_Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombabillo !_

_Hey Com merry do ! Derry dol ! My darling !_

Une suite de paroles incompréhensibles, même pour la jeune Shantotto qui agita ses petites oreilles. Y'Shtola cligna des yeux face à de tels incantations. Le reste de l'équipe se regardèrent sans comprendre un traître mot…

-Euh… oui… ? commença alors Tidus

-Qu'est-ce que…, balbutia le Guerrier de la Lumière.

Sortit alors en dansant, un vieillard avec une barbe broussailleuse qui tombait jusqu'à sa ceinture. Vêtu d'une tunique bleue comme le ciel, ses sauts et sa marche dansante montrait une paire de botte jaune. Sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau haut, mais assortit à sa tenue, surmontée d'une belle plume d'aigrette coincée dans la bouche de son chapeau. Qu'était-il beau diable ?

_Hop along, my little friends, up the Withywindle !_

_Tom's going on ahead candles for to kindle._

_Down west sinks the Sun : soon you will be groping._

_When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open…_

Chantonna à tue-tête l'inconnu tout joyeux. Squall grimaça discrètement : si c'était ce Crétin Maladroit de Laguna Loire venu leur faire une farce… elle n'était pas du tout amusante ! Vaan ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Alors, tous virent l'homme se stopper et leur faire une belle et élégante courbette. Le Moogle dansa auprès de lui et couina joyeusement. Le vieil homme sourit et laissa l'animal se poser sur son bras :

-Un bien beau compagnon, mes amis ! Que Tom se présente, Tom Bombadil, _Bombabillo !_

-Eh bien… je suis… le Guerrier de la Lumière… et voici mes amis

Pendant les présentations, le mystérieux Tom jouait avec une pomme, souriait avec amusement et semblait ne pas prêter attention à ses interlocuteurs. Ce qui commençait à énerver Lightning :

-Ecoutez-vous au moins ?

-Ah, l'écoute, mes amis. Un grand mot. Est-ce écouter quelqu'un ? Ou tendre l'oreille plus attentivement ? Ou bien encore être sensible comme à ce Vieux Saule bien farceur ? je crois mes amis, qu'il faille écouter au-delà de soi ! Tom mène sur la voie, mais allons, je crois avoir entendu une voix plaintive… allons voir ce qu'il en est !

Au rythme frénétique d'un violon _friddle_ et _diddle_, il continuait à danser et invita les guerriers à le suivre avec un sourire encourageant. Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que le faire… intrigués par cet étrange personnage…

Il se dirigeait là où était couché Cloud, toujours en proie à ses douleurs et allongé sur le ventre. Tom restait debout, serein et tendit sa main vers le pauvre homme.

-Ah, que se passe-t-il donc mon ami ? Un mal de dos à votre âge ?

-Il est mal retombé… si vous pouvez le soigner…, commença Dijdanne

-Le soigner ? Le relever et le débloquer, bien-sûr !

Il ne se détachait pas de son sourire paternel et plein de vie et approcha son poing pour « toquer » à son dos. Djidane allait réprimander le Vieux Tom, mais Firion l'en empêcha. Tom fit trois coups :

-On se réveille, jeunes vertèbres ! Le Vieux Tom est toujours debout et dansant ! Il n'a aucun mal de dos, le Vieux Tom ! _Hey Dol ! Merry Dol ! Ring a dong dillo !_

-Mais… ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Tidus, ça n'a aucun sens !

-Du sens ? Mais il ne suffit pas de sens, dans une chanson, les paroles viennent et vont comme le vent, mes chers amis ! Il suffit de les faire venir du cœur. Tout comme vous serez capable de vaincre le Mal, laissez parleur votre cœur et la musique. Et la danse doit accompagner vos pas.

Il se sépara de Cloud, qui allait déjà mieux. Il se redressa et fut surpris de ne plus éprouver la moindre souffrance ! Il regarda ses compagnons et l'étrange personne avec étonnement : un vrai miracle…

-Cela ne se peut… mais comment ? demanda-t-il

Tom tapota son épaule :

-Avec cœur mon ami, soyez toujours confiant et vous trouverez votre propre chanson ! Dans la Forêt de Tom Bombadil, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ainsi que ces _Dol merry Dol, Ring a dong dillo !_

Bouche bée, il resta béat et jeta un œil à ses amis, également perdus devant ces paroles. Le plus important, était que Cloud n'avait plus ces maux.

-Merci à vous…

-Tom Bombadil, mon ami. Sur ce, je dois regagner la Forêt de Tom Bombadil, car j'ai ma belle Baie d'Or qui m'attend. Pensez-y, pensez à danser et à la joie.

Il se releva et recommença à chanter pour disparaître comme un coup de vent. Les guerriers semblaient se réveiller d'un beau rêve… pourtant, cet être étrange… était si réel… mais tout respirait joie de vie et gaîté… Cloud se coucha sur le dos. Vaan toussota :

-Maintenant que tu es là, Cloud… enfin de nouveau sur pieds… nous aurons toutes la clique à Spiritus à vaincre… que faisons-nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien… mais il est certain que je ferai ravaler le rire de Sephiroth dans son gosier ! grogna-t-il.

Cette remarque s'accompagna d'un rire nerveux de la part de Noctis qui leva la main :

-Dites les gars, on devrait s'entraîner et essayer de s'entraider pour le coup… enfin…

-Tu as raison, Noctis, souffla Ramza. Ne perdons plus de temps…

ooo

La bataille faisait rage… tous étaient là pour livrer ce combat sans merci. Les guerriers de Spiritus avaient élaboré une stratégie parfaite, acculant les guerriers le plus forts de Materia dans une impasse. Tandis que d'autres se démenaient pour libérer leurs amis de ce blocus infernal. Malgré leurs entraînements intensifs, ils perdaient du terrain. Du haut de sa Tour, Materia regardait le désastre et commençait à perdre espoir pour ses guerriers. Pourtant ils s'étaient si bien formés ces derniers jours… parfois ils en faisaient trop, même… la victoire était proche pour les Antagonistes… Spiritus érigeait un rictus satisfait.

Cloud et Sephiroth se livraient un règlement de compte mortel, mais le blond perdait l'avantage. L'argenté glissa lors d'un énième choc d'acier :

-Ton mal au coccyx a disparu ? Quel dommage… mais ce n'est rien… car cette fois-ci… je crois que tu perdras espoir…

-La ferme, Sephiroth !

Il l'envoya valser, mais son ennemi étira sa merveilleuse et grande aile. Cloud le vit prendre son envol et se hisser plus haut dans les cieux. Cloud ne pouvait rester aussi longtemps dans les airs !

Il perdit de l'altitude et vit avec horreur Sephiroth foncer sur lui dans un vol en piqué… sa Buster Sword en avant, il allait tenter quelque chose de risqué…

Sephiroth lui envoya quatre coups de lame consécutifs, que Cloud contra à la perfection. Sauf que ces assauts le poussaient plus encore vers la terre ferme, où l'attendait Ultimecia prête à utiliser le temps contre lui…

Terra était le plus proche, mais Kefka lui donnait du fil à retordre et toute son attention était tournée vers le clown…

-Cloud ! tenta-t-elle de prévenir…

Soudain, ils entendirent une musique étrange s'élever sur tous le champ de bataille.

_We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind,_

_Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_

_Well they are no friends of mine_

Plus la musique gagnait du terrain, plus les guerriers se stoppaient, interrompu par la mélodie festive. Même Materia et Spiritus ne s'y attendaient pas !

_I say, we can go where we want to_

_A place where they will never finds_

_And we can act like we com from out of this world_

_Leave the real one far behind_

Sorti alors d'un halo de lumière ce bon vieux Tom Bombadil, qui dansait joyeusement comme à son habitude. Les ennemis qui tentèrent de l'arrêter se firent éjecté par une onde puissante dont seul le Vieux Tom en avait le secret. Les guerriers de Materia lui firent des signes de bras, plutôt soulagés de le revoir. Le vieillard les invita à prendre part à la danse. Certains furent réticents, mais Djidane remarqua Kefka être jeté comme une chiffe-molle d'un simple tour de bras de danse et regarda son frère avec un grand sourire. Kuja fronça des sourcils et grinça des dents :

-N'y pense même pas !

-Si ! Vivons de la danse ! C'est ça dont voulait parler le vieux !

-Tu es sûr, Djidane ? demanda Lightning qui venait d'atterrir au sol

_And we can dance !_

_Ah we can go when we want to,_

_The night is young and so am I_

_And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet_

_And surprise them with the victory cry_

-Oui ! hurla Cloud, We can dance ! C'est ce qui se dit !

-Cloud…, menaça Sephiroth d'une voix dangereuse.

-Oh que si Sephiroth ! Voyons voir ce que tu vaux !

_I say we cana ct if want to_

_If want don't nobody will_

_And you can act real rude and totally removed_

_And I can act like an imbecile_

Déjà Firion et Bartz étaient entraînés dans cette joyeuse fête et suivaient le Vieux Tom dans cette danse. Les effets étaient encore plus vifs et plus efficaces : cette bataille… ils allaient la gagner ainsi : par la danse. Des étincelles et des nuages blancs brillants de magie s'émanaient des guerriers qui s'étaient joints à Tom. Leurs armures et leurs armes s'agitaient dans la même chorégraphie que le vieux. Nuage de Ténèbres et Jetch furent les premiers à subir les effets et ne pouvaient plus combattre. Leur paralysie devint les mêmes mouvements que les guerriers de Materia.

-Je ne contrôle plus rien ! paniqua Nuage de Ténèbres

-Moi non plus !

_I say we can dance, we can dance_

_Everthing out control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Were doing it pole to pole_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody look at your hands_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody taking the chance_

_Safety Dance !_

_Oh well the Safety Dance !_

_Ah yes the Safety Dance !_

Sephiroth était toujours en l'air espérant échapper à cette maladie. L'Empereur Mateus fut la nouvelle victime de ce chaos. Kefka fut le suivant, ainsi que Vayne et les autres…

_We can dance if we want to,_

_We've got all your life and mine_

_As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it_

_Everything I'll work out right_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Cirque ?! rugit Spiritus, Sephiroth ne reste pas là !

-Ah ! Mes guerriers ont du cœur et ont trouvé le point faible de tes larbins, Spiritus ! la nargua Materia.

Spiritus humilié, assistait impuissant à cette vague de Bien et d'Harmonie…

_We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind,_

_Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_

_Well they are no friends of mine_

Tom Bombadil créa une farandole autour du lieu où Sephiroth survolait le désastre de cette bataille, pris au dépourvu. Cloud dansait en-dessous de lui, il secoua la tête, prêt à prendre la fuite. Sauf que la magie que dégageait tous les guerriers de Materia l'attira vers le sol. Il avait beau battre de l'aile, il sentait ce flux de musique et de joie l'aimanter.

-Non ! Allez… !

Toutes les lumières et les étincelles eurent raison de lui et l'argenté tomba dans ce piège humiliant. Il était au centre de cette immense cible. En tête, Tom et Cloud. L'ex Général se prit la tête et cria

-Arrêtez ça !

-Alors ? On est dans les choux, Sephiroth ? demanda Cloud avec un grand rire

Il se dégagea aussitôt de Tom Bombadil pour faire sa propre piste de danse. Il encercla de sa magie Sephiroth, de plus en plus entraîné par ce chaos.

_I say we can dance, we can dance_

_Everthing out control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Were doing it pole to pole_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody look at your hands_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody taking the chance_

Il céda… malgré-lui… il entama ses premiers pas de danse et fixait comme il le pouvait, Cloud avec un regard assassin :

-Tu me le paieras, Strife !

-Pour le moment, vis de la musique, de la danse et de la joie !

-Je vais en vomir… !

_Safety Dance !_

_Oh yes the Safety Dance !_

_Oh the Safety Dance !_

_Oh it's the Safety Dance !_

_It's the Safety Dance !_

_Well it's the Safety Dance !_

_Oh it's the Safety Dance !_

_Oh it's the Safety Dance !_

_We can dance !_

_You can dance !_


End file.
